After the War
by songbirdgirl
Summary: AU set after the war ends. Harry is dead, and without his leadership, the ministry struggles to find a way to reunite the war-torn magical community. What will happen to those who waited to for Harry to return home? Rated M for later possibilities. Please r&r if you like it, it helps the creative process.
1. Chapter 1

The war had ended, but it didn't really feel like anyone had won. There had been so much death on both sides. Many of the Death Eaters had fled or plead cursed or blackmailed, and the aurors had so much to sort out. There was still a lot of unfriendly feelings towards muggleborns- even witches and wizards who fought against Voldemort felt as if the war had been caused by halfbloods and muggleborns. The ministry had hoped Harry would be able to help piece things back together, to act as a figurehead, but as the sun rose that morning reports came in that Voldemort was dead, and that he had taken Harry with him.

Ginny had felt broken when she heard the news. There were Fred, and Percy, and Tonks and Lupin and so many countless others, and she had held her parents and her brothers and Hermione and they had all sobbed together. But when she got the news that Harry was gone, she couldn't cry. She was devastated. She felt like her whole future had been taken away from her, and how did it matter that the war was over in the face of something like that? But still, she couldn't cry. She retreated into herself.

She didn't remember being shuffled to the remnants of the dorms. She barely recalled the funerals. They all blurred together, with so many services held so close together. So many bodies to get into the ground. So many markers for the bodies that were never found. Then they took her home. She didn't really remember that either. She felt like she was sealed off from those around her, like there was a thick layer of plastic all around her. All color was dulled, all sound muted. They left her alone for awhile but quickly realized that was a bad idea. Unless she was told, she forgot to sleep, forgot to eat, forgot to shower. Didn't get up in the morning. They had to put her on a schedule. She did what they told her to with a mechanical air about it. She didn't think, just did. She wasn't sad exactly. She was numb.

The summer peeled by. There were lots of debates over what to do this upcoming school year. Hogwarts was still destroyed. There had been people working on it all summer, but it was far from finished. Many parents had decided to send their children to magical schools away from home, outside of the country. Even more still decided to keep their children home. All across the country, home schools were set up, and the parent/teachers were taking in students around their areas. Then the ministry decreed that any student whose trace had been broken was not required to return to school.

Bill and Charlie had long been out of school. Fred was dead, and George had been out of school for awhile as well. They all lived off on their own. Ron and Hermione had gotten engaged at the end of the war. She was back home with her parents for now. They had both been offered ministry jobs, so Ron was not going back to school either. That left Ginny. Her trace would break before the term started. When her parents asked her what she wanted to do, she had shrugged. She lay in bed at night and listened to the sounds of their debates floating up to her room. If they kept her home, she'd be mostly alone, and she would stay in the rut she was in. If they sent her to school, they wouldn't be there to lend their support to her if things got worse. All her brothers were gone, so there would be nobody there to watch out for her. They did not know what to do.

Ginny honestly didn't care. Finally they reached a decision. They called her down to breakfast, and she found a barn owl on the table. As she mechanically ate her toast, they told her she wouldn't be going back to school, but she wasn't going to be staying here either. For the first time in months, she lifted her eyes to meet theirs. They were going to send her to stay with George.

He had sent them a letter, inviting her to come as an alternative to going back to school. He lived above his shop in Diagon Alley, and he had been having a hard time since Fred died. He needed help running the shop. They could help each other heal, her parents told her, and she would be right in Diagon Alley, so she would be around lots of people, and kept very busy. Ginny had always been closest with the twins out of all of her brothers. She nodded and went back to her toast. When she was done, she went up to start packing. Her parents looked at each other with a glimmer of hope. That was the most they had gotten out of her since he had died.


	2. Chapter 2

Ginny took the floo network to Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes. Her parents sent her trunk along after her. She left her pigmy puff, Arnold, for Teddy, who had moved in with them after the death of his parents. He was too little to understand what was happening, but he liked Arnold a lot.

She climbed out of the chimney and into a small office space. It was early morning, before the shop opened. George came walking in and grabbed her into a hug.

"It's great to see a friendly face. I've missed you sis."

She grinned at him. It felt strange on her face, and she didn't continue it for long. He showed her to a room just a little smaller than her bedroom back home, where her trunk was waiting. He pointed out his room and the bathroom, then handed her an apron and put her to work.

The store was a lot busier than she expected it to be, although once she thought about it, she realized how badly everyone needed a laugh after so much loss. And, as George pointed out to her, term was about to start and school was starting up. When it was her lunch break she walked over to the Leaky Cauldron for some sandwiches. It was odd to see so many people out and about. She saw people she new from school, although she didn't stop to chat. She was also surprised to the children of so many Death Eaters. She figured that they would be staying close to home. She put it out of her mind as she finished eating and walked back to the shop.

She was almost back when she ran into Draco Malfoy. Literally ran into him. Normally he would have said something nasty to her, but he just apologized and kept walking. _Wonders never cease_ she thought to herself as she finished her walk back. Once there, she stayed busy for the rest of the day. When the shop finally closed, George taught her how to handle the accounts for the day and stock the shelves. They took the floo network to the Burrow for dinner. He told her normally he would've picked something up from one of the stores in Diagon Ally, but he figured their parents would want to hear about her first day.

"I know it's hard Gin, but you have to at least fake a little or else they won't ever let up," he had told her.

So while they were at dinner, she mentioned her encounter with Draco to her father. Her parents looked at each with raised eyebrows, though she was unsure if it was because she was speaking or because she had seen him.

"His father's sentence was lighter than I would have like it to be," he told her slowly, "but Draco was still technically a child. He was still attending school and living at home, so while his trace was broken and he had the dark mark, he didn't actually do anything but let the Death Eaters in the castle, and after a hearing they decided that he didn't even make that choice on his own. They ruled he was forced into it, which I suppose he was. There are many young wizards in his position, or similar ones, whose parents are in Azkaban. There's still a lot of hatred on both sides, and the ministry is still trying to figure out how to fix it. The war might be over, but there is still a lack of peace."


	3. Chapter 3

The weeks peeled away into months. Most days, Ginny was so tired by the time she had eaten she was ready for bed. Once she fell asleep at their table and George had to shake her awake so they could go home. It was a glorious change from the insomnia that stuck her so often since the war had ended. George, she knew, had no problem getting to sleep. Staying that way, however, was a problem. She often heard him screaming. Lately she had been so tired it didn't even wake her up anymore.

One thing she noticed was that people seemed to be getting riled up. There had been attacks on some family members of convicted Death Eaters, and the houses of several muggle-born families had been burglarized. People were angry, and they were looking to the ministry to do something to solve the problem. One day she came home from her lunch break and saw George sending out an owl. "We need to go home tonight," he told her. She had tired to ask him more about it, but he shook his head and they were too busy for her to push the subject.

After they closed for the day they took the floo network to the Burrow. Ginny was enveloped by her parents, but looking past them, she saw Bill and Fleur, Ron and Hermione, and, of all people, Angelina Johnson. She was mildly surprised to see the girl there. She had been Fred's girlfriend. Ginny remembered her during the funeral. She had taken it hard, but managed to hold herself together. They all moved into the kitchen and sat around the table. Teddy played with Arnold on the floor, oblivious to any kind of tension.

"Now that we're all here," Arthur began, "we can get down to it. Ron and Hermione, you might have already heard of this. As you all know, the ministry has been under enormous pressure to find a way to reunite the magical community. In order to do so, they have rewritten an outdated law, and are planning on reenacting it. This hasn't been released to the public yet, but I got wind of it today, which is why you are all here. Many years ago, there was a law that stated every pureblood family had to have a child marry the child of a non-pureblood family. It was called a breeding law, and the idea was to mingle the bloodlines to form tighter bonds. This law was struck off of the books hundreds of years ago. The law has been reworked, and now it requires every family who had members that were Death Eaters to marry a member to a family that fought on the other side of the war."

"That's barbaric!" Hermione exclaimed.

"That is why you are all here. Bill and Fleur are married, so this law won't affect them. Charlie is living out of the country and has been for a years, so he won't have to comply with the law. It's not international. Ron and Hermione is trickier. They were awarded honorary degrees, so they are considered adults. They're engaged, but if they aren't married by the time the law goes into the books, that can be dissolved. We'll have to move the wedding up. The law goes into effect at the beginning of the month. I'm sorry to tell you both this, but you have three weeks to plan the wedding. After that it will be too late. Ginny isn't an issue, even though she's not in school, she's still living at home. She's a child. That leaves George." Arthur finished.

"Well, I thought about all of my options. I don't want to marry some Death Eater. I thought about Angelina, so I sent her an owl to tell her what was going on and asking her to meet me here. Fred wouldn't want her to marry a Death Eater, and I don't either. I promised him before the last fight that if anything happened to him, I would look out for you," he said, turning to address her directly. "I know he loved you, and so I love you. I know you loved him, and I'm not him, but you and I have always been good friends and cared about each other. Angelina, will you marry me?"

Ginny looked at Angelina. She looked so composed, although her eyes were brimming with tears. She wondered if waking up to see the mirror image of her dead lover every day would make it easier or harder.

Angelina spoke up. "He asked me the same thing you know."

"Asked you what?" George asked.

"To look after you if anything happened to him. I do care for you George. You've always been a good friend to me, and this would be a wonderful way to honor his memory. I'll marry you."

Molly had tears streaming down her face. "Now we have two weddings to plan in three weeks. We'd best start now."

Despite the number of children Molly Weasley had, she had planned very few weddings in her time. If there were two things she excelled at, it was anything domestic, and making something out of very little. Ron and Hermione's wedding had been planned for Christmas Eve. So they would be cutting it close, but they thought that if they rushed it much more, it might cause people to ask questions. They had decided that it would be best for everyone, however, if George and Angelina were wed quietly and as quickly as possible, since it was not widely known they were engaged, and there was really little they could do to prevent whispers as it was.

So within a week, they had planned the whole thing. It took place in the Weasleys' back yard, just like Bill's had. Bill and Fleur showed up that morning, and Katie Bell and Alicia Spinnit showed up later in the afternoon. George chose not to have a best man in honor of Fred, so Angelina didn't have a maid of honor; instead, Katie and Alicia helped her get ready. Teddy was very fidgety in his second hand suit. Angelina's parents had arrived the night before. It was their first time meeting the Weasleys, and when they arrived they shut themselves up in the living room with Molly and Arthur. Ginny guessed they were discussing the new law. When they came back, Mr. Johnson looked angry, and Mrs. Johnson was teary.

The wedding had been simple but beautiful. There was no time for a wedding dress, so Angelina was walked down the aisle by her father in a pale pink gown that made her skin glow. It was a somber occasion, not much like Bill's wedding. Ginny once again marveled at the strength Angelina displayed. She held her head high and calmly repeated the vows. Her voice did not waver once. When it was over they ate a meal Molly had outdone herself preparing. There was no dancing or toasts at this wedding; it was a night for ghosts, and Fred was on everyone's mind.


	4. Chapter 4

It was early February. The whole family was gathered into the small Burrows kitchen for Arthur Weasley's birthday dinner. Ginny looked around and noticed that even though their kitchen was three people short and it had only been eight months, everyone was starting to get better at having happy occasions. It was times like these when Ginny felt most alone. __He would've understood___, _she thought.

Owls had been pouring in all day. It seemed like everyone was eager to pick up where they left off, to greet old friends. To celebrate. A large barn owl flew through the kitchen window, shaking Ginny out of her thoughts and narrowly missing the cake Molly had outdone herself on. There were four envelopes attached to the leg. The first was addressed to Arthur.

Arthur,  
A very happy birthday to you!

Arisuru Phithe  
Administrative Registration Department  
Ministry of Magic

The next letter was addressed to Ron and Hermione.

Mr. and Mrs. Ronald B. Weasley,

This letter is to congratulate you on your recent nuptials. If you believe this letter to be a mistake, please alter us by owl at your earliest convenience.

Arisuru Phithe  
Administrative Registration Department  
Ministry of Magic

The third letter was addressed to George and Angelina.

Mr. and Mrs. George Weasley,

This letter is to congratulate you on your recent nuptials. If you believe this letter to be a mistake, please alert us by owl at your earliest convenience.

Arisuru Phithe  
Administrative Registration Department  
Ministry of Magic

The last letter was addressed to Ginny. The all looked at her as Arthur handed it to her.

"Get married too?" George quipped. Ginny opened it.

Miss Ginevra Molly Weasley,

This letter is to congratulate you on your engagement to Mr. Draco Lucius Malfoy in accordance with the new Wizengamot decree 9675A-3B. If you believe this letter to be a mistake, please send us an owl at your earliest convenience and your claim will be reviewed.

Arisuru Phithe  
Administrative Registration Department  
Ministry of Magic

Angry cries shot out of the mouth of everyone at the table except Ginny and Arthur, who said it must be a mistake. He quickly sent a reply back to the ministry, and in half an hour a tired looking ministry official was sitting in their living room. He was a short man with gray hair, and his robes were on crooked. He looked harassed, and Ginny guessed he had many made of these calls today, and probably had many more to go.

Ginny sat on a sofa across from him, her mother on one side of her and her father on the other. Molly had offered him a slice of cake, which he had refused. "So you believe there was a mistake?" the official asked.

Ginny's mum spoke up. "She's a child. She can't marry anyone!"

The man shuffled through some papers in front of him. "It says here she no longer attends any form of school?" he asked.

"That's right."

"And she lives here at home?" he asked them.

"Well, no. She's been staying at above her brother's shop and helping him there since the death of their brother."

"So she no longer attends school or lives at home, and has a job?" he asked, looking annoyed.

"Well, yes, but-"

"I'm sorry, but this is no mistake. Your daughter qualifies as an adult under the new law." He looked over at Ginny. "Congratulations on your emancipation and engagement, dear." he told her before he hurried back through the fireplace.

They walked back into the kitchen to tell everyone the news. There was an outpouring of voices, plots to get her out of it. Yelling and crying. But in the midst of it all, Ginny felt like she was waking up for the first time since she had been told of Harry's death.

"Stop!" she said with a raised voice, as to be heard over the din. "I'm going to do it," she told them.

They looked at her like she was unwell. "I'm going to do it," she said again, firmly. "and I don't want to talk about it anymore."


	5. Chapter 5

Owls flew back and forth between the Burrow and Malfoy Manor. It was lucky the ministry had laid down rules for how the engagements were to proceed, or else nothing would have gotten done. The engagements could last between three and twelve months. One month the couple must spend with the girl's family and one month with the boy's so that they could get to know each other. There also had to be an initial meeting between the families. In the case of the Weasleys and the Malfoys, no one could agree where to meet, or which child would spend the first month with the other family.

Finally they decided to meet at the Leaky Caldron. The Weasley party consisted of Arthur, Molly and Ginny. When they arrived, Narcissa and Draco were already waiting. Draco looked a mix between angry and uncomfortable. Narcissa simply looked tired. Ginny noticed her blonde hair was turning silver, and her face was starting to sag. She looked around for Draco's father, then remembered her dad telling her he had gotten three years. She wondered how he felt about this match.

They all sat around the table. Once they had ordered, the discussions began. Draco didn't speak. He looked towards Ginny, but didn't make eye contact. Narcissa spoke first. "Ginerva will come stay with us for one month. Provided it goes well, Draco will return the visit afterward. As long as there are no problems, I believe the wedding can take place at the end of August. That will give them four months after the visits to plan the wedding."

Arthur spoke up, sounding slightly angry. "And tell me why Ginny's visit needs to come first?"

"She needs to have an understanding of how our family lives," Narcissa said, sounding haughty. "If that's a problem, we can withdraw our suite. However, I assure you there are much less...__savory__matches out there for your daughter. I hear Gregory Goyle is still looking for a match?"

"Dad, I can go stay with them first," Ginny muttered. "Really don't wanna marry Goyle..." Draco flicked his eyes towards her and then away. She openly stared at him, trying to get him to look at her.

"The beginning of September would work better," Molly said, quietly but firmly. "We lost two sons at the last battle, and one of them had a birthday at the end of August."

"That's fine," Narcissa agreed. "You may send Ginerva by floo in one week. She does not need to bring anything. We will supply everything she will need while she stays with us. This includes clothes." She turned to Molly. "You will send me an owl tomorrow with her clothing and shoe sizes. Make sure to remind me of her eye color. They are _not _to share a room during the visits."

They finished up eating and the Malfoys left. Ginny hugged her mum and dad and walked over to the shop. 


	6. Chapter 6

Ginny supposed that if she could feel anything, it would be nervous. Or maybe horror. Or anger. But she didn't really feel much of anything. Her mum told her it was because she didn't have to pack anything. That packing would have made it feel more real, she told her. So Ginny hugged her parents and stepped into the fireplace with nothing but the clothes she was wearing.

"Malfoy Manor!" she cried out.

When she arrived, she climbed out of a great white marble fireplace in what looked like a hallway. A house elf with a little towel bowed and scurried off, presumably to go find her mistress. Ginny stood there, looking around. The ceiling seemed forever away. Everything was cold white marble, grand and imposing. Suddenly Narcissa Malfoy strode into the hallway. Ginny took her in as she walked. The woman always held her head high, no matter what was going on. And she walked like she had a purpose, and nothing was going to make her break stride. It struck Ginny that this cold, pale woman in front of her might have something in common with Angelina.

"So. You made it. And I see you brought nothing. Good. Follow me."

Ginny followed her up a winding marble staircase. On the third floor they took a left, then a right, then Narcissa led her through a door.

"This will be your bedroom while you are here. All of the bedrooms have their own bath attached. In the corner is a pull string. Pulling it will summon an elf any time of day or night. I am sure you don't have elves, but you'll have to get used to using them. The wardrobe is full of new clothes. We serve dinner at seven every night. You will be expected to dress for it. My room is on the second floor. Draco's is down the hallway from this one. I expect a level of propriety and decorum whilst you are here. You will have leave to do what you wish in your free time. You will stay out of my room and the dungeon, and Draco's room unless he extends you an invitation, but you may go anywhere else in the house or on the grounds. We have brooms you may use, as well as owls. However, you will not leave the grounds unaccompanied, and you will remember that your purpose here is to get to know my son. There will be some activity every day that will prepare you for your future as the wife of the Malfoy heir. Do you understand?"

Ginny nodded, and Narcissa turned to leave. She paused. "Ginerva," she said, "you were not my first choice. But you were Draco's. He assured me you were a very talented witch. One who values bravery and loyalty. I expect you to rise to the occasion. Dinner is at seven."

Ginny watched the door shut and thought about what Narcissa had just told her. _Draco's first choice. _She wondered what the meaning behind that choice was. Then she shook her head and wandered over to the wardrobe. She opened it up and was astonished. It was full of knickers and dresses and sweaters and everything was in beautiful hues of color. Every single piece in here would complement her difficult red hair and brown eyes. She decided she should shower before she changed into a dress to avoid getting dirt from the fireplace on anything. She went into the bathroom and was amazed to find it was bigger than her room at her parents' house. There was a shower and also a massive tub with jets. She began opening drawers to find hair curlers and straighteners and make up in her colors, as well as soaps and shampoos and big, fluffy towels. She briefly wondered if she could just stay here during her stay. She eyed the tub as she headed to the shower and decided she'd have to try it out later.

Ginny showered and dried her hair. She brushed it straight down her back with a soft bristled brush and started on her make up. She went really basic, choosing a sage eye shadow and mascara. She went into the bedroom and opened the wardrobe. She ran her hands over the dresses hanging there and chose a floor length dress. It was a gray tulle that sat off the shoulders. Just under her chest was a sage ribbon the same color as her eyeshadow. She pulled on a pair of knickers. She sighed as she pulled them on- silk, and amazing. Nicer than anything she had ever worn. She pulled the dress on and chose a pair of heels to go with it. She pulled her hair up, charming it with a wave of her wand so it half fell down her neck in a spiral of large, loopy curls. She opened a nearby jewelry box and finished it off with sage pearl earrings and headed downstairs.

A house elf showed her to the dinning room and another pulled out her chair. Narcissa sat at the foot of the table. The head remained empty. Draco stood when Ginny walked in and remained standing until she was seated. Only then did he sit across from her.

"I'm sure you found everything to your satisfaction?" Narcissa asked her.

"Yes, it's lovely," Ginny replied.

"You look beautiful," Draco said to her while looking at a point over her head.

"Thank you."

After that, the first course was brought in by elves. They left for the kitchen after that, while three stood, hands folded behind their backs, at the back of the room. The elves ran the dinner like clockwork, and Ginny marbled at it, but thought to herself that with Narcissa running things, it wasn't a surprise. The food was fantastic. When they were finished eating, Draco stood and then Narcissa and Ginny stood. "Draco, you and Ginerva will accompany me to the drawing room."

Draco stepped forward and looped his arm around Ginny's. She raised an eyebrow at him but he didn't look at her as he walked behind his mother. The room was beautifully set up, with red velvet furniture and dark wooden tables and a large white marble fireplace, although it remained until due to the weather. He deposited Ginny on a sett beside his mother, who picked up a book off of the side table. A house elf appeared with a tray containing a bottle, three glasses, and a silver case. Narcissa accepted a glass and the elf poured. Ginny did the same. It was a blood red wine. Draco took the glass and the case. "Mother, do you mind?" he asked politely.

"I do not mind. Ask Ginerva."

"Darling, do you mind?" he asked, still not looking at her.

She blinked a couple times, thrown by his calling her darling. For a term of affection, he didn't say it very affectionately. "Mind what, dear?" she asked, hiding her amusement at his surprise.

"If I smoke an after dinner cigar," he said.

"I do not mind."

"Thank you."

She thought the whole ceremony was odd and a little muggle-ish, but decided to leave off saying as much. As he smoked his cigar and his mother read, she got up and wondered around the room. She looked at the books. Many were so old the titles were worn off of the spine. She looked at Draco, who sat down to a game of wizard's chess. He had charmed the other set to play against his. He looked very engrossed, so she moved on to the piano. She sat down and began to play a piece she knew, idly picking at the piece.

"Ginerva, you will play properly or refrain from playing," Narcissa said without looking up. Ginny played the piece, then another.

"You play well," Draco said from across the room.

Upstairs in her room that night, she pulled the chord and an elf appeared.

"Yes, Miss Ginerva?"

"Oh, just Ginny."  
"Mistress says you are to be addressed as Miss Ginerva."  
"Okay... what is your name?"

"Oh! Remmy, miss."  
"Remmy, will you please draw me a bath?"

"Yes miss! Right away miss!"

Remmy drew her a bath in that fantastic tub and left. She curled into it blissfully, the stretched, pointing her toes. Yawning, she thought on her first day. Draco's behavior was odd, but she supposed it made sense if his mother had primed him for how to act once she had gotten here. Narcissa was very formal, but Ginny supposed that was all of the time, and she was making Ginny feel welcomed. The whole situation was weird. After a time of soaking, she dried off with a big fluffy towel, put on a big fluffy robe, and went into the bedroom to find Remmy waiting with a glass of hot cocoa and dressing gown.

"Remmy is to be Miss Ginerva's elf while Miss Ginerva is here. Remmy will brush miss's hair now."

As Ginny fell asleep she thought it wasn't too bad. At least they weren't keeping her in a shed and working her like a house elf. She smiled as she thought of the awakening Draco was in for when they stayed at her parents' house. Once asleep, she dreamed of startling green eyes.


	7. Chapter 7

Ginny woke after a fitfull night of sleep. The most comfortable bed she had ever slept in, and she slept terribly from nightmares. She changed into a blue sweater and black trousers and pulled her hair back into a ponytale. She headed downstairs in search of breakfast. Narcissa and Draco were already at the table. An elf brought her yogurt and peaches. Draco was eating toast. Narcissa was drinking tea.

"I have to go out today, and will be gone all day. You two are to spend the day doing whatever you please, but do not leave the grounds. I expect every propriety to be shown in my absence." She said this rather sternly. After they all finished eating Narcissa had an elf gather her cloak up. As she stood in the hallway, she turned to Ginny.

"Ginerva, you will do well to remember my advice."

Ginny held in a sigh as Narcissa stepped into the fireplace. She turned to Draco, who looked at her for the first time since the whole mess had begun. He raised one plae eyebrow at her. "Advice?" he drawled.

"I'm here to get to know you, Draco, and that can be best achieved by spending time together."

"What do you like to do?" he asked her.

"I don't do a lot anymore," she told him. "I work at my brother's shop. I sleep. That's been it since the war ended. What do you like to do?" she asked him back.

"I play chess. Walk around Diagon Alley. Try to figure out what my career will be, although that's not too much of a worry with my family's money, but I'd still like to find something. I read a lot. Fly."

"Fly?" Ginny asked, her eyes lighting up.

"Yeah. I used to be on the house team so very long ago now, if you remember. You were too, weren't you? Keeper? I seem to remember you being very good. We have a whole shed full of brooms and supplies, but it's been awhile since I've had someone to fly with. Wanna go?"

After all of the years playing quidditch at home, Ginny thought she knew what to expect, but she was wrong. Draco took her hand without looking at her and led her outside. It gave her pause but she didn't pull her hand away. When they got outside they went into what she supposed was the shed, but shed was really an understatement. It was a very large building, and the setup was similar to locker rooms at school. There were lockers and equipment and doors that led to what she could only assume where showers.

He grabbed a broom and handed it to her, then chose one for himself. He grabbed a small box and they walked out onto the field. She looked at the broom in her hand. It was a Firebolt. She was starting to get excited- none of her brothers had ever owned a broom this nice. The only time she had ever been on one was when Harry let her fly his, and- _there_. A sharp pain in her chest, something physical and tangible. She closed her eyes and sharply inhaled and, because she wasn't looking, knocked right into Draco, who had stopped walking.

He had just started to turn, so she kind of fell into his arms. He looked at her with concern. His face was so close...

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"Fine, just clumsy" she told him.

He looked at her dubiously but she took his hand and kept walking. He explained that since there were only two of them, the best thing to do was just let the snitch go and race around for it. She was worried the snitch might get away but he explained the grounds were enchanted, and even if they lost it, it wouldn't be able to leave the grounds. She agreed and he let it loose. They mounted and kicked off.

Pure exuberance. Adrenaline pumped into Ginny, forcing her to fully feel for the first time in a long time. She did corkscrews in the air, whooping loudly as she outstripped Draco easily, snitch forgotten for a moment. Then it streaked by her ear and she made a turn she never would have been able to pull off on her old Cleansweep. Draco was thrown by her skill. He knew she had played back at school, but by the time she was on the team it seemed he had a lot more important things going on than house quidditch matches. He gave her a run for her money for a short while, but by the end of the day, she handed his arse to him. They dismounted into the twilight, laughing, and as Draco looked at her, he realized this was the first time she had looked happy since this whole mess began. And she was standing there happy with him. She looked so beautiful when she threw her head back to laugh, and he took her hand in the dark. He moved his face close to hers and she tilted her head back slowly to look at him. He moved slowly, but she didn't move away, and their lips met briefly. As he pulled away, he whispered into her hair, "I am so happy you're here."

She still had her eyes closed as she answered him. "I wish he were here."

Draco pulled back to look into her face. Her eyes met his, and he turned, strained, and went into the house without another word.


	8. Chapter 8

Ginny watched Draco go without moving to stop him. She was uncomfortably close to feeling something, and she wasn't okay with that. She mounted her broom again and kicked off, hard. She flew fast and as she soared higher and higher, she had to use all of her mind to focus on the broom so that the wind didn't bat it around. It wasn't long before the feelings started to seep through. The sky opened up, and it began to pour. She cursed softly and fought against the weather. Still, the feeling was bubbling up from somewhere deep inside of her. It was anger.

When she was young, her parents had sometimes taken her and her brothers to a muggle church in town. Arthur was enthusiastic about any contact with muggles, and Molly thought that the town was a religious one, and that not attending would draw talk. However, they only ever went occasionally, and as Ginny got older she opted out. She thought that it was easy to understand magic- the nature of things existing around humans is driven by a force, and if you are born in connection with that force, you can manipulate it to change the nature of those things. That's what being a magical being was. However, the idea of a benevolent man in the sky did sit well with her, especially when he let such bad things happen. Right now, she threw all of her anger at the sky, at this supposed creator who watched blank-faced while great people died and the good were left to morn.

Growing up a witch in a wizarding household, Ginny had never fully grasped the concept of electricity. She had let Hermione try to teach her (Hermione said it was important to have a grasp of muggle concepts in case she ever wanted to live in the muggle world) but it was fuzzy. When the bolt of lightening struck her with the force of a bus, splintering the broom beneath her and sending her hurtling towards the sodden ground from forty feet in the air, she suddenly understood everything Hermione had explained about conductors. And that was the last thought she had before her lights went out.

Draco sat in the living room. He was moving pieces around the chessboard, smoking his pipe, when he saw the skies darken. He rang for Ginny's elf and had her get a towel and prepair the girl a hot bath- he didn't think the rain would drive her in any sooner, and he wasn't going to get her. However, the weather worsened rapidly and after an hour passed, he relented and went to go find her. He charmed a waterproofing around him and lit his wand. He called her name, worried he couldn't find her, and angry that he was worried. He nearly tripped over her when he found her on the ground, splinterened broom beside her. She appered unconscious and badly injured. He levitated her inside and went about setting her broken bones.

She was burning up, and he was hesitant to revive her- she would be in a lot of pain. He carefully took off her pants and shirt and gave her a sponge bath with cool water in hopes of bringing her fevor down. (He had had to learn these tricks over the past few years- one of the only useful things he had learned. He pushed the thought away.) He dressed her in a night gown and put her in bed. He left her elf with her with instructions to call him if she started to wake up and left to contact his mother.

When Narcissa arrived home, she gave Ginny a draught that would keep her asleep until most of the pain had receded. She told Draco she would have to sweat the fevor out- mixing other potions with the draught for pain was unsafe. She retired to her room, leaving Draco. He dismissed the elf and settled into a nearby chair. He felt guilty for storming off. He felt stupid for not being able to explain properly why Ginny was there in the first place. As her fever raged, he became more and more worried permenant damage would be done. She started muttering in her sleep, weeping and talking as if she were acting out a fever dream. He listened and worried, but knew it was a side effect of the draught and the raging fever. She talked about her childhood, her time at school. She talked about Potter. Sometimes she raved at the ceiling with her eyes wide open, other times she whimpered like a scared little girl. He stayed awake just to listen. She went on about flying with her brothers, fighting with her mom. Her father's doting and her mother's smothering. Being sorted. Tom Riddle's diary. Her first time with Potter. She talked for nearly a day and a half, and he couldn't keep his eyes open any longer. He called her elf back in case she were to wake and need something, and then settled into the chair. He fell asleep to the sound her voice.

Two days later, when Ginny came to, she found herself in her bed in a nightgown. She saw Draco alseep in a chair by her fireplace and blushed, hoping it was an elf who had change her. She hurt all over. She glanced at her arm, which was in a sling, then up at the door as it opened. Narcissa walked in. She looked Ginny up and down, then over at the sleeping Draco. "That is going to make dance lessons more difficult," she said quietly, "but you are not excused from them. You start tomrrow."


	9. Chapter 9

"No, Miss Weasley, left. Left. _Left, _the _other_ direction." The dance instructor was a tall, reedy man who swayed in time with the music and had very little patience. Ginny was finding this out. She had been roused out of bed by a very apologetic looking Remmy before the sun had come up. She carefully showered to avoid getting her arm wet, and when she came out, Remmy had chosen a spring green dress that went to her knees. It hugged her top and was loose below the waist. She pulled her hair up into a high ponytail. She couldn't believe how long her hair had gotten.

She and Draco were now standing in a ballroom in the manner and a very annoyed man was nudging her with his wand. Draco was graceful and smirking. "You're so good on a broom," he whispered. "What happens on the ground?" She stepped on his foot. The dance instructor gave a long suffering sigh. "No, no, no. Do it again."

After dancing she had to learn several domestic spells. She had already learned a few from her mother, but she was only slightly better at them than Ron. She learned how to have a table set itself, but she kept getting it wrong, and the forks would in the wrong place. Once they were where the spoons go, once they were in the glasses. She waved her wand frustratedly and sent the forks flying . They stabbed the wall and jiggled in place. Draco spent the day watching her and helping when he needed to. He also spent a lot of it teasing her. Neither of them brought up the flying episode or the kiss, although he had asked her how she was feeling when she came downstairs.

Narcissa informed Ginny that in three weeks she would be throwing an event and that she expected her to preside over it. She would be formally presented as Draco's fiance. This would include planning the menu, overseeing the elves in their set up, and opening with the first dance. Ginny was filled with dread. Not only did she have no idea how to plan a party, she did not want to meet a room full of people (probably many of them were former Death Eaters) and dance in front of them. Draco seemed to sense her trepidation and when Narcissa left, he turned to her. "If you would like, I can invite some of the people who will attend the party over before then. One of two at a time. That way you can know some of them. Mother will have you set and plan for tea for them, so it might help you practice in the meantime."

"I think that might be a good idea. Thanks." She gave him a hesitant smile. "Draco, what do you want to do?" she asked him suddenly.

"What do you mean, do? Right now?"

"No, I mean _do._ With your life."

"Oh. I'm really not sure. When I was in school, I was really very good at charms and transfiguration. When I... left school, I became very good at curses. I never had to worry about what I was going to do, because we have money, so I was always going to be taken care of. And, of course..." he lowered his voice at this point. "Father always thought our side would win the war. But don't ever bring that up in front of Mother," he added quickly, "it's an off-limits subject in the house. What about you?" he asked. "You were always very talented. I remember you being really good at jinxes."

She blushed. "I've always wanted to play quidditch. I was a chaser in school, you know. We won the cup that year."

"Hmm. Well, let's go find Mother."

They found her in the sitting room. Draco explained the plan, and, once she agreed to it, he said he was going out and left Ginny to start planning the upcoming events. Narcissa provided her with a list of couples that had been paired up as a result of the decree and recommended that they invite one couple at a time (although the recommendation was really more of a directive). Ginny glanced over the list and saw a very familiar name pop out at her- Luna Lovegood. The name beside hers was Theodore Nott. The name recalled a face, but nothing else. "Let's start with them."

Ginny found that she didn't hate planning and even though Narcissa was cold, she didn't hate being around her. She was looking forward to seeing Luna. They had been very close while the war raged around them. Narcissa broke her out of her revive. "I want you to know that planning these event is practice for the wedding planning. Of course, I will be working with your mother to do most of it, but you will be expected to play a role." Ginny paused at the mention of the wedding. She nodded and went back to the planning.

As Ginny washed her face and got ready for bed, she thought back on the day's events. She had Luna and Theodore over for tea and it had actually gone very well. Narcissa had greeted the guests on her way out (she had told Ginny ahead of time she would be playing hostess). The elves pulled everything off flawlessly and the food was wonderful. She spent time getting to know more about Theodore and Draco asked Luna some questions and didn't even call her Loony. After tea the boys left the room to do whatever it is boys do, leaving Luna and Ginny alone.

"This is a very pretty home," Luna told her.

"How do you like Theodore?" Ginny asked.

Luna gave her a small smile. "He's clever. I think he could have been in Ravenclaw. His father is in Azkaban. We've been to see him once." She shivered. "It was a terrible place. And he's an old man now, his father. I guess he was the one that picked me out for Theodore though. Apparently I am pureblood enough. He's not Neville," she said quietly, and they both took a moment to think about yet another friend that had fallen in the course of the war. "What about you and Draco?"

"Draco is... kinder than I thought he would be. He is a lot of fun to be around, but I get the feeling he gets frustrated when my mind is off on Harry. Narcissa made a comment that makes me think he chose me, and not her. I don't know what to make of them. After we are done here, we're going to stay at my house, and I can't even imagine the ordeal that will be."

"Maybe we'll both end up okay, in the end." Luna suggested.

"I miss him," Ginny whispered.

"We all miss someone."  
=========================================================================

Draco and Theodore sat in a study, smoking and drinking. They had left the girls in the main sitting room.

"How's your father?" Draco asked him.

"Old. He'll die soon. The sooner the better. Yours? How is your mother holding up?"

Draco nodded. "He's doing as well as can be expected. And Mother... Mother is a rock. She moves on. You know how the Blacks are." Theodore nodded back. "So. Luna Lovegood."

"Not for much longer now." Theodore told him.

"Mhm. How is all that going?"

"Well, she's got blood status. That's why Did picked her. But she's pretty, you know? Our kids will be good looking. And she's smart, so our kids will be smart. She's weird man, but I can get past that. I mean, it's awful her dad is dead and whatnot, but without him around she'll grow out of some of that. And I think I can be happy with her. She's a sweet girl. Now you and Weasley, what happened there?"

"Mother let me pick. She said whoever I ended up with, I'd have to live with long after she was dead, and so as long as I could make a good case, I could have anyone. And I wanted her." Theodore raised an eyebrow.

"You wanted a girl hung up on a dead hero?"

"You're one to talk."

Theodore sighed. "Yeah..."

"Listen mate. She's beautiful. She's fun and funny when she's not sad, and I can make her happy again. She's really smart and she has blood status too. Her family, like mine, is one of the oldest, and you can't find that just anywhere. And she's tough. And she's been poor her whole life, so she'll never squander the money or take it for granted. She's a match that will keep up with me and challenge me to be the best, and not just anyone could do that."

Theodore nodded some more. "Makes sense. I guess they're close friends, right? So we'll see each other a lot more. Luna is going to ask Ginny to be her maid of honor. Do you want to be my best man?"

After spending the afternoon catching up with Luna, Ginny felt more refreshed. She had been asked to be Luna's maid of honor and said yes. She was sure the dress would be horrible if Luna was picking it out, but it was nice to be in touch again. She had just finished changing when there was a knock on her door. "Come in!"

Draco came though the door, closing it behind him. "Did you have a nice time today?"

"I did. Did you? What did you think of Luna?"

"She's still weird. But Theodore seems happy. Is Luna happy?"

Ginny sat down on the rug and brought her knees up to her chest; Draco joined her. "She seems really happy."

"Are you happy?" The words slipped out before he could stop himself.

Ginny looked at his face closely. His eyes looked worried. His cheekbones were high for a man's, and his chin was a little pointed. His hair was going to recede in the front more as they got older. She had seen those eyes, that mouth, sneer derisively at people she loved for years. But here he was, sitting on the carpet with her, due to be her husband before the year was out, and he was beautiful. "I... have not felt any emotion since he died, Draco. I did not cry. I can't say that I'm happy. But I can tell you I'm starting to find my old self again."

"Ginny? I can make you happy, if you'll just let me try. You were my first choice. All of my friends, everyone I know, their parents picked their match, with very little in consideration, mind you. Mother let me pick mine. And I picked you. Even when we were in school, I thought you were the prettiest girl. You're tough and smart and I picked you, even though you had already picked him. I can make you happy Ginny, if you let me. I'm a patient man. But I can't compete with a dead man. Please don't make me. I'm giving you an engagement ring at the ball. It was my grandmother's, and her's before her and her's before her and so on. There's only room for two people in our marriage. If there's going to be three , please don't take the ring."

Ginny looked at him steadily. "I chose you when I told my parents I was going to do it." And then she kissed him right there on the floor.


	10. Chapter 10

_Narcissa had made it clear that this was not her engagement party. She said that would come later, and Ginny would work with her and her mother to create the guest list. This was an event to present her to Draco's family and friends. The elves had been working all week and the place gleamed. Candles floated everywhere. Narcissa picked out a special dress for her to wear. It was bright blue with a silver pattern on the stomach, and gems in the pattern. It had a single shoulder, leaving the other one bare. She carefully curled her hair and did her eye make up in a shimmering silver color. She stood out in the blue against the green decorations, but they were interlaced with silver that matched her dress perfectly- expertly designed to make her the center of attention._

She was presented to a large group of witches and wizards when she came down the stairs. The whole thing was very formal and she managed to get through it without tripping. The rest of the night went well. There were little horderves and sparkling glasses of champagne that floated around on enchanted trays and offered themselves to people. Ginny drank slowly, not wanting to get tipsy and fall over in her silver heels. The night was not close to over.

It was somewhat nerve wracking for her to be in a room with so many people, and compounded by the fact that so many of them bore the Dark Mark. She was amazed by the amount of people she knew in the room already- matches made in the wake of the new decree. Draco stayed close to her throughout the evening and she was surprised by the level of comfort that gave her. He did most of the talking and it was smooth. She let him glide around the room, leading her along, and even the dancing went well. Finally, the moment arrived.

Up at the front of the room. Everything went quiet. Trouble breathing. Narcissa speaking. Her arm automatically moved the glass she was holding up in the air with the others in a toast. More quiet. Draco talking. For a long time. Looking into her eyes. She nodded. Feeling like she was going to float away. Maybe her dress was too tight. Draco down on one knee. Taking her hand. Asking her a question. She nodded. He placed a ring on her finger. It was large on her small hand. It was full of little diamonds and emeralds and the main diamond was green. Like his eyes. She looked into Draco's and smiled faintly. He stood and led the crowd in another toast. She was officially engaged.

They danced after that, and the rest of the night she felt like she was removed from the group by a layer of plastic. She was sure more people had looked at her when she played quidditch, but she had always been into the game she had never noticed. She was lead around the room on Draco's arm, and the rest of the night was a blur of hand shaking and smiles, and when she went to bed that night, she looked at the ring in the moonlight and thought it was so fitting that the symbol of her marriage would always remind her of what could have been. As she fell asleep, Luna's words came singing back into her head. _We all miss someone. _


	11. Chapter 11

The rest of Ginny's time flew by. They began attending parties, balls, and weddings daily. Some were rather rushed, while others were gaudy. She never became more comfortable with such large groups of death eaters. Her wardrobe for these events were fantastic. She also had to contiune with ettiqute classes, but they were faster now, trying to cram a lot of information into her head in a short amount of time. The most memoral part of the end of her stay was the last night she spent with Draco.

In the begining she had watched him play himself at Wizard's chess every night after dinner. He was obviously talented. Eventually she started taking the whole time after dinner to sit across from him and watch him play. But the last night she was there he invited her to play. Looking back, it probably didn't occur to him that Ron had taught her how to play so he had someone to challenge when their brothers were busy. They were closely matched, and the game dragged on long past the time Narcissa went to bed for the night. When Ginny's rook finally took Draco's king, it was well past two. They were both jazzed up so much they moved to sette to enthusive over it.

The most horribly uncomfortable part of her stay was Narcissa finding them asleep together on the same sette the next morning. She lectured them, both togther and seperatly, about proprioty and the Malfoy name. Draco wouldn't look at Ginny the whole time. She felt herself burning red hot. Later that day, it was time to leave.

Ginny had taken a portkey back instead of the floo network, and it deposited her and two large bags (enchanted to be weightless) on top of a hill not too far from the Burrow. It was a short hike home, and as she arrived in front of the Burrow, she looked up at the crooked stack and took a deep breath. A childhood phrase her mother used to say came to mind- _home again, home again, jiggity jig jig. _It was wonderful to be home. The porch still had a rusted calderon and three mismatched boots. There was fresh laundry hanging on a line in the back. In the distance she heard some gnomes. For a moment, she almost felt like a little girl again, almost as if she could walk in and find her mother yelling at Fred and George, find her father sitting at the table in the kitchen looking tired but happy to be home. Almost as if she could walk through the house and find Percy holed up in his room with an over-handled picture of Penelope Clearwater, or find a pack of owls with letters from Bill and Charlie. Almost as if she could mount the stairs to the top of her brother's room and find him, Hermione, and Harry sitting around talking and laughing. Just as this thought floated to the front of her head, the ring on her left hand caught the sunlight and glinted into her eyes, almost like a reminder. She shook her head and walked up the steps.

In the first moments as she entered in the kitchen she was struck by the silence. Never in her life could she remember a time when the house had been this quiet. Then her mother spotted her and exclaimed. Molly was in an apron, waving her wand at a giant pot on the stove. She scooped Ginny up in a huge bear hug and told her she had missed her so much. She explained Arthur was at work and Teddy was playing upstairs. She had made hot onion soup and warm bread for dinner, but she had made extra. She had never gotten used to cooking for so few people, she explained. Ginny saw a look in her eyes and realized that she, too, felt the smallness of the house. Then she had an idea.

"Mum, Draco will be here in a week."

"I know, honey, and everything will be nice and ready for him," she answered.

"I know Mum, but part of the reason is for him to be getting to know the family."

"But the family is scattered," she said sadly.

"I know. So we'll have to get them together."

"Ginny, dear, that is a wonderful idea. I'll send some owls," she said with a smile.


	12. Chapter 12

It felt like years since the house had been this full. Ginny sat at the kitchen table and watched her mother in her full swing. She was cooking up masses of food, as if everyone had gone days without eating. She had decided they would greet Draco with a party, and had spent the week press-ganging anyone she could find into work. Ron had hidden admirably for two days in the shed in the backyard before she found him. Every surface gleamed, the pots and pans were bright copper and brass like new again, and the floors had been scrubbed til they looked cozy. The house was packed. George and Angelina had been there for a few days, and Ron and Hermione had been there a week. Bill and Fleur had been there a couple days longer, and Charlie had arrived two days ago. He and Teddy were bunking together, to Teddy's delight. While Ginny had been gone, the house had been very empty, and he had no one to play with. For the first time in history, the Burrow had felt too big.

But now, to everyone's exasperation and delight, it felt cramped and warm and happy, and they had more guests due. Draco was expected to arrive in the morning, and that same evening Hagrid, Minerva, Kingsley, and some others were going to come round for dinner. Ginny was helping her mother in the kitchen, peeling a mound of potatoes as she sat at the table. She was nervous and excited and the fire was warm and it put a glow in he cheeks that Molly couldn't help but notice, although she didn't say anything about it.

In fact, Molly had noticed a lot of things about Ginny over the past few days since she had been home. No longer did she or Arthur have to cajole her out of bed in the afternoons. She got up early in the morning and took her broom out. She played with Teddy and Arnold. And when Ron and Hermione arrived, she played him at chess every night after dinner. The family had started exchanging glances, but no one had said anything to her, afraid it would set her off again.

The day Ginny had come home, the first thing Molly did was swoop her up into a bone crushing hug. The next thing she did was notice the ring. It was tasteful, but still one of the most lavish looking pieces she has ever seen. She lightly took Ginny's hand and held it up to inspect. The fire light glinted off of it as it shone, and Ginny noticed an odd look steal over her mother's face as their eyes met. Ginny smiled faintly at her.

"Lovely, isn't it?"

"Yes. It makes is all feel so much more real, doesn't it?" Molly asked her.

Ginny nodded, and then they were interrupted and did not have the chance to peruse the topic again that night. However, Molly watched her closely for signs that something was wrong, and, although she found none, she paused outside her door that night and steeled herself for the crying. But it didn't come. She stood out there a lot longer than she would have admitted to anyone if asked, but, for the first night since Harry died, her daughter did not cry. Molly breathed a sigh of relief and went to bed herself.

If she had been in Ginny's room instead of outside the door, Molly would've seen her daughter change into her pajamas and snuggle under her covers. (As comfortable as her bed had been at Malfoy Manor, there was nothing more comfortable than the familiar.) She stayed there, staring at her ring until she fell asleep. 


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: I just realized I've made Teddy a lot older than he should be. Even if this took place a year after the war ended, he'd still not even be two yet. But, for the sake of because I said so, he's now older than that. Sorry . I did, however, do my research on the setup of the Burrow, *and* I'm giving a lengthy update because I love you guys, so please let me know what you think!**

Narcissa fastened Draco's traveling cloak and straightened it. She handed him his trunks, which the house elves has packed the night before and she had shrunk down this morning, and he put them in his pocket. She stepped back and looked at him.

"These people have a very different life than we do. Do your best not to offend them, because they could easily withdraw from our contract."

"I wish I could have seen Father before I left," Draco said.

"He agrees, and says you need to remember who you are, and where you came from. They have respect in this new order, but we have money. We had it long before all this happened, and we will have it long after all this is over. So remember your place."

"I will, Mother."

"At least you picked someone from an old line. It's more than you can be said for her brother. But I see why you picked her. She's got spirit. I told your father when you were young that you would never be happy with someone you could push around."

With that, she hugged him, and he turned and threw the powder he was holding into the fireplace. It turned green and he stepped into, called out "The Burrow!" in a clear voice, and was gone. Narcissa sighed and closed her eyes.

Draco stepped out of the fireplace and onto a threadbare rug. He was standing in the largest kitchen he had ever seen. There was a large table with eight wooden chairs at it. A massive pot was stirring itself, and on the counter, a large knife was chopping vegetables. Everything was worn but so clean it shone. He remembered Ginny talking about her house when she had been visiting and knew that was the condition he would find most of the house in. He stayed on the rug, unsure where to go or what to do and uncertain about tracking soot from the fireplace onto the gleaming floor. He had no idea who was here or who would find him first, so he waited. After a few minutes he heard voices floating down into the kitchen, but he couldn't really make out what they were saying. He shifted from one foot to the other, feeling awkward; a feeling that he wasn't used to, and in turn made him angry. Another minute more and he heard someone saying, "...sure he'll be here soon." He didn't have time to do anything before Molly Weasley bustled into the kitchen.

"Oh! I didn't realize you were here!" she exclaimed, slightly startled. She came to a stop.

"I just got here," he replied.

Molly paused. His demeanor was cool but not quite rude. "We're having a party tonight to welcome you. We also have some family staying for your duration, so you can get to know them better. Both were Ginny's idea."

Draco just nodded, but his face flickered at Ginny's mention. "GINNY!" Molly called out. Draco was stunned. No one ever yelled in his house. House elves were used to summon people, and displays of displeasure were shown in much worse ways than yelling. But moments later, Ginny bounced into the kitchen. She came to a sudden halt when she saw Draco standing there. Neither spoke. Molly looked back and forth between them, assessing the situation before breaking the silence.

"Ginny, I want you to take Draco to his room and then show him around the house. We're eating outside, so you can show him around the property after dinner while your brothers clean up, and the two of you can do dishes another night." Draco made a face here, but Molly spoke again before he said anything about it. "Send anyone you see to the kitchen, and don't take too long yourselves. Dinner is almost ready." They turned to leave. "Oh, and Draco! It's lovely to have you staying with us, dear."

Draco walked beside Ginny as she led him into a room with a sagging chair and a mangy sofa. There were oil lamps, but most of the light was coming from the fireplace. The carpet had moth-holes, and there was a beaten up wooden wireless and a poorly stocked sideboard. Sitting on the rug was a small boy playing with a purple animal.

"Teddy, Mum says dinner." 

"Can I take Arnold?" he asked Ginny excitedly.

"Ask her. This is Draco."

"Hi Draco!" he yelled as ran out of the room, carrying the purple fluff in his arms.

"That's Teddy," Ginny told him. "His parents died in the last battle, and, because our family was such good friends with them, and he had nowhere else to go, we took him in. So be nice. This is the sitting room."

She led him through, into a small hall and up a two small set of stairs. "I'll show you to your room first, so you can put your stuff in there." On the second floor there was a landing with two doors. She opened one and he followed her in. It was a small room with two beds, a desk, a wardrobe, and a trunk. The trunk was at the foot of one of the beds, and the desk was under a window that had a nice view of a garden.

"This is your bed," she said, pointing to the one without the trunk. "And you can use the space by the wardrobe to stack your trunks. I'm sorry it's small. It was my brother Percy's room, but it's Teddy's now. You'll be bunking with him."

"Won't your brother being staying in here?" he asked.

"No. He's one of the ones who died in the last battle," she told him. He didn't like how unhappy she looked, and he hated he had put the thought in her head.

"Well, it'll be interesting sharing a room. I've never done before, except at school."

"Oh, don't worry. Teddy's quiet, and he's a good kid. I think he gets lonely, you know, now that the house is so empty." She fiddled with her ring as she spoke. It was hard for him to take his eyes off of it, not because it was beautiful, but because she was wearing it. Women in his family had worn it for as long as he could remember, and now it belonged to her. And soon, she would belong to him.

She broke his reverie and led him out of the room and back onto the landing. She knocked on the other door and a redheaded man opened it. "Little sister," he singsonged, grinning.

"Mum says dinner," she told him. He opened the door wider, and Draco saw a room full of boxes. There was also a desk, a wardrobe, and a bedside table. Sitting on the bed was a dark skinned woman. Draco recognized her as one of the Gryffindor chasers. He recalled she had been pretty good. She stood up and walked over to the redhead. "Angelina, George, you remember Draco," Ginny prompted. George nodded at him and walked past. Angelina offered a small smile and followed George downstairs. Ginny lingered in the doorway. The smell of gunpowder met him as he drew closer. "This was Fred and George's room. Now George and Angelina live above the shop in Diagon Ally, so this is mainly used like a warehouse to store products for the shop," she explained. The unsaid hung in the air between them. Fred was dead, too.

She shook her head slightly and shut the door, leading him up another flight of stairs. She paused and pointed. "All the bathrooms are through this door. There's also my dad's office, but he doesn't like people in there. You can use any of the bathrooms, but be careful on the one to the left; the lock sticks."

She lead him up another flight of stairs. She knocked on the door, and a man with thinning red hair answered. "Mum says dinner," Ginny told him. He stepped out into the hallway and held his hand out to Draco.

"Arthur Weasley. I think we've met in passing a couple times." Draco hesitated for a split second before taking his hand and shaking it.

"Mum told me to show him the house," Ginny told him. He smiled and headed downstairs. Draco didn't see much before the door was shut, but he has seen a large bed, two wardrobes, and several pairs of knitting needles busy at their work.

Ginny lead him up one more flight of stairs. She pointed to a small trap door on ceiling. "That's the attic, but we don't really go up there. We have a ghoul, and he's pretty disgusting," she said, making a face before knocking on the door in front of her. There was no answer. She knocked again, and there was a thud and a muffled laugh. "Just a mo'!" someone yelled. There were some scuffling noises, and some more muffled laughs, and then the door opened. They were greeted by Weasley and Granger- Ron and Hermione, he realized he would have to start calling them. He was red faced, and she was still laughing. "What?" he asked, obviously a little annoyed.

"Dinner's ready, Mum says to come down."

"Excellent, I'm starved!" he exclaimed, and walked off, ignoring Draco. Hermione smiled at him. "Hi Draco," she said. Draco felt himself tense up. He had never liked the bushy-haired know-it-all, and he didn't think he would ever be able to find a way around her abrasive personality. But Ginny was watching him, so he said hello, although he couldn't force himself to return the smile. Hermione exchanged a glance with Ginny and left.

Ron's room was almost entirely orange, covered with Chuddly Cannon posters. There was a bed and two wardrobes, an owl cage, and half a dozen books scattered around the room. He'd never taken Ron for a reader, but then remembered he had married Hermione and it made sense. He suddenly remembered the noises before the door had been opened and blushed. Ginny turned to face him and caught his blush just in time.

"What?" she asked.

"It's nothing. Are there more bedrooms?" he asked to cover.

"Mine and Bill's. Follow me."

They walked all the way back down to the first floor. She knocked on a door and another redhead man answered. "Bill, Mum says dinner." Bill held his hand out to Draco. Draco shook it, but he was distracted by the stunning blonde behind him. "I'm sure you remember my wife, Fleur?" he said with a faint smile. They headed downstairs and Ginny turned and led him into the final room. It was very small- the smallest room he had seen in the entire house, in fact but it was bright with a window overlooking an orchard and pale yellow walls. One wall had a poster of Gwenog Jones, and another of the Weird Sisters. A desk sat under the window, with a wardrobe in one corner and a small, neatly made bed in the other. The desk had a couple pictures in frames- one of her and Luna Lovegood laughing, one of her and all of her brothers with her parents. The last was of her and Harry Potter, walking down by the lake at Hogwarts. He turned around to ask her about the pictures, and found himself nose to nose with her. She kissed him softly, then said, "Mum says dinner".


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Hey guys! Thanks for all the feedback on the last chapter. I know this one is shorter, but I'm undecided what to do next and still wanted to post. I love you all and hope you guys are enjoying the season. If you haven't, feel free to tide yourself over in between my posts by reading some of my other fics. **

************************************************************************************

Ginny had never been embarassed by her family's lack of wealth. She might not have had everthing she had ever wanted, and she might not have had everything she had new, but her family made up for that with an abundance of love. She never knew a time (until just recently) when her house had not been overflowing with laughter and yelling and noise, and it was something she was unapologetic about. But for the first time, she found herself slightly uncomfortable about the apperance of her home and activity it bustled with as she regarded it through Draco's eyes. She had always known that he was very rich, but had never truly realized the extent of his wealth until she had spent the month at Malfoy Manor. It had been lavish, but sometimes is was like a tomb. And while she was aware his parents had very likely had people over often, she couldn't help but get the sense that Draco had grown up a very lonely person. These were the thoughts that she was having when she suddenly found herself kissing him in her bedroom.

Surprised, she quickly made an excuse for them to go downstairs. Her feelings for Draco were complicated and confusing, and all she could think about was how nice the kiss had been, and how the last time she had kissed someone in that room, it had been Harry. As they walked downstairs, she took a breath to steady herself. She led him outside, wanting to take his hand but knowing they should probably take it slow in front of her family. Ginny had always loved her backyard. It was large and the property went far beyond the fence in the back, but that alone included a massive, gnome infested garden and a small pond. Her brothers had set up tables in the back, seeing as the kitchen was too small to seat everyone. In addition to her parents, her brothers, their wives, and Teddy, Hagrid, Minnerva, and Kingsley were already seated. As she and Draco walked towards them, she could feel every pair of eyes on her. She wondered if she would ever be able to breath with so many people watching her. She couldn't imagine what they were thinking. Her ring felt heavy on her hand.

Draco's head was still spinning as they walked down the stairs. It was all he could do to stop himself from bringing his hand to his lips. He could still feel her lips on his. He followed her back through the house and to what he guessed was the back yard. It was large and overgrown and full of people that didn't like him. He knew somewhere in another part of his mind that they were staring at him, but all he could focus on was the girl gliding beside him. She moved like her feet barely touched the ground. He shook his head the tiniest fraction of an inch and pulled himself back into reality.

Dinner went relativley well. George made jokes all through dinner, which was the only thing that distracted Molly from asking constant questions. Bill tried making casual conversation, and Hermione tried making tentative conversation, but for the most part he was ignored. The food was fantastic, which was something he hadn't expected. He couldn't ever remember a time when he had eaten a meal not cooked by a house elf. Ginny was seated next to him, and the whole meal all he could think about was how close she was to him, and how he couldn't touch her.

After dinner everyone split off. Minerva and Molly took tea in the living room while the boys did dishes. Hagrid left soon after, saying he had to get back to Buckbeak, while Arthur and Kingsley had a conversation in private. This left Ginny and Draco alone together in the backyard. It was hard for her to be alone with him, becuase between the things she couldn't say to him, and the things she didn't want her family to hear her say, there just wasn't a whole lot left to be said.

Draco had a difficult time finding something to say as well. He didn't want to say anything to offend her, or to upset her, and even though they had been on such great terms by the end of her visit to the mansion, the interum was long enough that doubts and insecurities had begun to sink in. He worried about doing or saying something that would make this family grieve for those they had lost, and he worried that these people who loved Potter would bring him up, damaging the progress he had made with Ginny. And, for the first time in his life, he was worried that his past offenses would mar his future.

While they pondered these thoughts in silence, they walked around the small lake. Ginny loved her backyard, and most nature for that matter. She had always taken for granted the wonders, even while admiring the beauty. But Harry and Hermione had told her that in mostly muggle-filled areas, many of the creatures and plants abscented themselves, and after that, she never took them for granted again.

Once they had circled the lake, Ginny asked him if he wanted to see more of the property. When he agreed she showed him the broom shed and took him past the fence, out of the yard and down through the orchard. The orchard turned to woods after a stretch. Once they were out of sight, Draco took Ginny's hand.

"You're wearing your ring," he commented.

"I haven't taken it off," she replied.

As they walked further through the woods, they became more and more relaxed with each other and began talking about friends and quidditch and anything and everything that came to mind. Eventually they found a small clearing in a grove and sat to talk. The day had been warm, and the sun was starting to set, making the air cooler. Ginny drew nearer to Draco to garner some warmth, wishing she had brought her jumper, but glad she left it all the same.

Draco felt Ginny's warm little body shift closer, could smell her flowery scent. His voice was quieter now, husky in her ear, her own voice now a little more than a murmur. He realized what a stressful day it had been, how tired he actually was, as he heard Ginny's breathing slow into sleep. His last thoughts before he drifted off to sleep was that soon, he would sleep beside her every night.


	15. Chapter 15

His first thoughts waking up were ones of confusion as hands that were too big to belong to Ginny pulled him up by his clothes and hit him in the face amid screaming voices, both male and female. As he started to come to he realized the hands belonged to Ron, as did the screaming male voice. The screaming female voiced belonged to Ginny, who looked like she had been knocked over from where she had fallen asleep, and Hermione, who was trying to pull Ron off of him. Ron hit him in the face a couple more times, and Draco was able to piece together that his anger was stemming from finding them asleep together. Apart from the time Hermione punched him in the face, Draco had never had a hand raised to him before. Violence could be done using magic and his parents' displeasure had never been shown through such disgustingly muggle ways.

Finally, Hermione stepped back and pulled out her wand. She yelled a spell, and although Draco didn't hear the word shouted, he and Ron were thrown about six feet apart from each other. Ron arced in the air and hit a tree. Draco had the air knocked out of him as he hit the ground. At this point, Ginny's parents had arrived. Her father helped Draco up while her mum had a go at Ron, yelling louder than anything Draco had ever heard. With a flick of her wand, a tree limb leaped from its spot on the ground and began abusing Ron around the legs and arse, chasing him as he made a run for the house. Molly stayed to help sort things out, deciding the branch could handle things well enough on its own for the moment.

Ginny picked herself up off the ground, face red with anger. Hermione's face was also red, but with embarrassment. As much as she loved Ron, she would never get over the fact that she had married someone much more prone to irrational thinking. She still shuddered sometimes to think what would have happened to him and Harry during their school years had she not fallen in with them early on. Molly was fussing with Draco, but when Arthur quietly told her he would be fine, she turned instead to Ginny, clucking over her like a mother hen, leading her and Hermione back to the house.

Arthur turned to Draco. He looked tired as he rubbed his face. Draco noticed his famed Weasley hair was losing its red, and then it occurred to him that his hair wasn't the only thing this tired man had lost.

"I'm sorry Ron acted that way," he said to Draco kindly. He had never liked the boy's father, but he found it easy not to carry that dislike over to his son. He was, for all of his involvement in the war, just a boy.

"It's not your fault," Draco told him. He didn't know what else to say. It took all of his training not to shift uncomfortably, but he didn't want to look weak in front of this man who was soon going to be his father in-law.

"Ron is not happy with the whole situation, and I'm sure you can understand why if you look at it with some impartiality. The rest of us are willing to start anew, but there is something I need to know. Our families have had a rivalry since long before you were born, and there are many other girls your family could have picked. I want to know who chose my daughter, and I want to know why."

Draco paled. He had had no idea what to expect from this conversation when it started, but had he been given a choice, it certainly wouldn't have taken this direction. There was one person he had come anywhere close to having this conversation with, and that was his own mother. He looked at the tired, stern, but open face before him as he carefully considered his words. "I chose your daughter," he admitted slowly, "and, although the why is more complicated than I care to get into at the moment, and something I haven't entirely figured out myself, please rest assured that the prospect of a pure blood wife from an old, prestigious family was the consideration that swayed my parents and held little importance for me."

Arthur nodded his head, digesting what he had heard. He was relieved that it had not been the boy's father who decided for him, although he was no less confused by this clarity. He suggested they walk back to the house, assuring him that the incident would not be repeated, and recommended that he and Ginny stay out of the woods in the future unless they were feeling more alert. Draco flushed at this, grateful they had only been found sleeping, and not kissing (or something worse, but that had yet to happen as it was). When they arrived back to the house, things had calmed down, and, while the women seemed a little embarrassed, the tension was mollified later when it was discovered that Molly had forgotten about Ron and the stick, and he had been driven to hide in a very small closet. The stick could no longer get to him and strike him, so it settled for jabbing at him under the door until Hermione found him hours later.


	16. Chapter 16

Things were still tense after the forest incident, but Ron was no longer being outwardly antaganistic, and the other members of Ginny's family ranged from polite but distant to friendly. Ginny herself glowed with an inner radience that made Draco happy and baffled but pleased Molly to no end. Ginny was slowly starting to become, well... someone. Not her old self, she reflected one night, but... someone who could get up and effortlessly interact with other human beings. The rest of her family responded to it with joy and relief, and even Ron grudgingly admitted to Hermione one night that if Draco were responsible for her happiness, maybe he wasn't entirely a slimy git. Draco himself was becoming something different as well. He found himself playing with Teddy, and helping Molly in the kitchen. He spent a whole afternoon in Arthur's workshop, and even though it was boring, he enjoyed spending time with a father, no matter how different he was from his own. He even spent an evening in the living room talking to Hermione about the merits of stunning spells over body-binding curses while he watched Ron and Ginny battle in chess. As the weeks passed, it seemed that Draco was growing into himself, and Ginny was moving past her grief.

Draco had never lived in a household with other people his age. Hogwarts had given him a taste of peers, but everything had been constant competition, and he formed few close relationships, and none without the taint of standing and rivalry. Here, however, it was different. Everyone had their own likes and interests- things they excelled at, things that were theirs- but everyone shared everything. Everyone was close, and there was enough love and attention to go around without anyone begrudging anyone else. And slowly but surely, he found that this affection and attention enveloped him as well.

The first night he realized he was being accepted and not just tolerated was the second to last night of his stay. At breakfast that morning, Draco mentioned how he would miss Molly's cooking when he went back home. He had grown to love her cooking and wished the house elves cooked the way she did. Molly thanked him, and announced that he would help her in the kitchen that night. She would teach him a recipe, and he could teach his house elves at home. There was a tense moment, where everyone felt that he would either refuse, or else someone would point out he would never teach a house elf anything, but the moment passed when he nodded. And that night, Molly finally had to ban everyone from the kitchen to give Draco privacy, because everyone had made so many excuses to go into the kitchen to watch. When dinner came around, the hot onion soup was a little watery, and the warm bread a little too brown, but it was good all the same, and everyone complemented Draco's newfound cooking skill.

That night Ginny and Draco sat up in the den all night, talking til the candles had burned low.

"We're going to be married soon," Ginny whispered to him in the guttering light.

"How do you feel about that?" Draco asked her.

Ginny regarded him carefully. "I made my choice weeks ago."

"You always seem so aloof."

"I've changed a lot since the last battle."

"You're not the only one dear. I cooked a meal tonight."

Ginny laughed. "And I have a lifetime of burned bread to look forward to."

He huffed a little.

"Really, I'm just kidding. It was very good. I like your changes," she told him.

"I love you, changes or no," he whispered.

She smiled wryly at him. "You don't know who I was before."

"I know that some things don't ever change. Your humor, your passion, your intelligence. These are the things that make you who you are, and they shine through evey day."

Ginny smiled up at him. "And some things do change. You have found compassion, kindness, and restraint, and those are things I love about you."

They looked at each other and kissed. Ginny fell asleep in his arms later that night, and very early in the morning, Molly woke them, clad in her bathrobe and holding a candle, before Arthur got up. She said nothing, except to send them to bed.

The next morning, Ginny woke a little later than usual. She stretched and without realizing it, smiled fondly at the ring glinting sun back. She went to the kitchen for toast.

"Morning Mum!" Ginny chirped brightly. "Where's Draco?"

"Draco flooed to Diagon Alley today. He said he'd be back this afternoon."

When he returned, he had several packages of varying sizes. He said they were presents for her family, as a thank you for recieving him so kindly. She agreed that he could hide them in her room until after they had all eaten later that night. The rest of the day they spent locked in an intense chess match. Ginny won, as she normally did.

After dinner, she helped him bring the presents to the table. Everybody had gotten something- chocolates, books, other various presents. Molly had gotten a flitterbloom. Teddy had gotten a toy broomstick. Arthur got a set of plugs. They were all very pleased and thanked Draco several times; Hermione was pleasently surprised over his choice of _Practical Household Magic _by Zamira Gulch. Even Ron thanked him for four tickets to see the Chuddley Cannons play, and he didn't even make a face when Draco suggested the four of them go together.

"This was so sweet of you, dear," Molly said to him. "You really needn't have done all this!"

Draco smiled at her. It wasn't a grimace, or a smirk. It wasn't simpering. It was a real smile, and so was his thanks as he expressed them to Molly, and then the rest of the family.

Later that evening, after everyone had gone to bed, Ginny laid in her room deep in thought. She turned her ring on her finger and smiled faintly. Somehow, without realizing it, she had fallen in love with Draco Malfoy. It wasn't that she no longer loved Harry- she was sure she would always love Harry, deep in her heart. But she had, without ever thinking about it, moved on. She thought back to the day Hermione told her to be herself, to see other people, and let Harry notice her. She thought about the day Harry left her with Hermione and her brother when Bill's wedding was crashed by Death Eaters, and the months that followed with no contact. She had cried every night, but by morning she was a shining beacon of strength and confidence. And her life went on. It was slow and pain staking, and most of the time it felt like a flesh-eating slug could have out-stripped tha pace of her days, but on it went anyway. She had her own passions and her own life, and it had taken Draco to bring that back out in her. Just then, there was a knock on her door.


	17. Chapter 17

When she opened it, she found Draco on the other side, holding a bottle of firewhiskey in Ogden's Old Firewhiskey in one hand and two glasses in the other. She let him in quickly before anyone found him in the hallway holding the bottle. He glanced around her room. Except for his first day at the Burrow, when Molly had Ginny give him a tour of the house, he had never been in her bedroom.

He looked around. It looked the same as it had that, but he noticed the pictures had been rearranged. Upon closer examination, he saw that the one with Potter in it was missing. He decided not to ask about it. He turned to find Ginny sitting on her bed. It was much smaller than the one he had at home, or even the ones they had at school. It was so small that he was unsure if it would fit two people laying down. The quilt was faded and pink, matching the walls. It was the room of a girl much younger than the woman sitting in front of him. Ginny saw him looking around, and seeming to read his mind, spoke up.

"We never really got around to redoing it." She waved a hand airlyaround as she spoke. He looked at her.

"No, I like it. It's..."

"Small."

"Nice."

They spoke the words at the same time and laughed nervously.

"I wasn't sure how your parents would feel about your present, so I thought I'd bring it to you once everyone had gone to bed." He poured them each a glace and sat on the bed beside her, and they sipped them with grimances and sighs that followed the burning trickle down their throats. Once Ginny had had two, she felt relaxed enough to kiss Draco on the mouth. He was surpised and dropped his glass. It spilled all over the bed, and with a blush and a wave of his wand, he cleaned it up and dried it. His face still tinted pink, he kissed her, a little more carefully than she had kissed him. Part of him was afraid she would push him away, but she surprised him by deeping kiss.

Ginny began to pull off Draco's shirt. He left her, breaking the kiss only for the moment it took to lift it over his head. Her's came off next, and he hesitated, but when she began to unhook her bra, he stopped her.

"What's the matter?" she asked him breathlessly. "Don't you want to?"

Draco took a deep, shuddering breath. "Are you sure you do?" Ginnny gazed at him, looking puzzled and a little hurt.

"Do you think I'm the kind of person who acts without thinking?"

"I- I'm not sure. I think you're a passionate person, who is trying to make herself fall in love with me so she isn't miserable in a marriage she was forced into."

She looked at him, stunned, mouth slightly ajar. Draco had seen this look on her brother before, but privately thought she looked much cuter wearing it. After a few moments, she finally spoke.

"Draco, I _do_ love you. At least, I am falling in love with you. And I would never decide to do something like that to try to make myself feel a way I don't. So if you don't want to do this, you had better tell me that you don't, instead of blaming it on me. Maybe it's _you_ trying to make yourself feel a way you don't, or, I dunno- maybe it's your first time, but please, don't think you can decide these things for me."

Now it was Draco's turn to look stunned. "Ginny Weasley, this is _not_ my first time and I have wanted you since you were thirteen." And he kissed her on the mouth, and that was the end of the discussion. The kissing intensified, intersperced with the removal of clothing. A silencing charm was cast hastily on the door, and the night continued.

After, Draco was proved wrong while he held Ginny, quite comfortably, on her small bed. He ran his fingers through her hair until the bird chirping hinted the sun would be up soon. He left her with a kiss pressed to her forehead and snuck back to his room. Later, Teddy asked him where he ad been, but he just said he had been asleep when he had come to bed the night before. After breakfast, Draco had to prepare to leave.


	18. Chapter 18

Draco's departure went smoothly. Molly and Hermione were sorry to see him go, and the latter invited him to send an owl so they could continue their conversation on charms as a subject versus transfiguration. Ron even avoided being an arse as goodbye's were exchanged. Teddy gave Draco a huge hug around the middle, and as Molly ushered everyone out of the kitchen so Ginny and Draco could have a moment alone, he had a mildly surprised look on his face.

Draco circled his arms around Ginny and she pressed her body to his. She whispered in his ear. "In four months we will be married. I'll miss you every day." 

"Hey, we can write. And there's no reason we can't visit each other. I think we'll see each other more often than you've thought, because my mother will be working with you and your mother to plan the wedding. And don't forget, we still have our engagement party."

"I'm still confused about that, to be honest. If the party we had the last night I was at your mannor wasn't an engagement party, what was it?"

He chuckled. "Just a party. You invited your family to come stay while I was here. That party was serving the same function."

"Oh. It seems to me that you have so many rules you have to live by Draco."

"We'll work with them Gin. With them and around them."

"I don't want to feel caged in."

"Nothing could ever cage you in."

Ginny bit her lip, but he kissed her and stepped into the fire and shouted, "Malfoy Mannor!" and was gone in a burst of green flames.

Draco had been right about one thing: things were not as boring as she thought they would be. A week after they parted, he was back, and they, along with Ron and Hermione, made their way to the Cannons game. They all had a fabulous time, even though the Cannons lost, and decided they might enjoy going to games together more often. The only unpleasant part of the trip was a run in with a paunchy photographer who billed purple smoke all over people trying to get pictures of the four of them; he even stepped on someone's toes to get a picture of Ginny's engagment ring. Draco was peeved but Ron was outright irate, and it took both girls to drag him on. It was to nobody's surprise, when, the next morning, they found pictures of themselves in the gossip column of the Daily Prophet, written by none other than Rita Skeeter. Hermione was the most annoyed by this (she wasn't even _there!). _Ginny got an owl from Narcissa shortly after the paper had been delivered, telling her that she was under no circumstances to talk to press. In fact, the letter went on, it would be best if, when confronted by them, she pretend they did not exist. Draco's eagle owl wasn't far behind with another letter for her, asking her to forgive his mother if she was a little harsh, and explaining in much kinder words that his family was often in and out of the papers but they tried to minimize by not associating with the press. Ginny sighed. For all that he said they would work around the rules, she wasn't entirely sure they _could. _


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: I try to make it a point to thank the people who send me reviews, so if you have sent me one and I haven't messaged you, thank you! You guys are the reason I post and I do a little dance every review that makes my boyfriend laugh at me. I especially want to thank a guest poster, DG Fan, who reviewed almost every chapter I've posted in what looks like one sitting. You rock! Now, it's been brought to my attention that some of you think I'm rushing their relationship too much, so I am going to give you my reasoning. Draco has, in my fic, harbored feelings for Ginny since she was a 3rd** **year and he was a 4th** **year. They never went away, but only intensified, especially after she and Harry got together. It was easy for him to fall in love with her because he was already halfway there. As for Ginny... well, she is a naturally passionate person who wants to love and be loved, and she is recovering from a trauma. But she's not just recovering- the man she's about to marry, a very kind man who already loves her, is helping her become her old self again. That's enough to make anyone fall in love. And this law is speeding up everything, so it **_**should**_ **have a bit of a rushed feeling to it. Thanks for reading guys! SBG**

Another thing that threw Ginny and Draco together often were the increasing number of weddings they were being invited to attend. Draco was only friends with Slytherins, but Ginny had always been friendly with students from the other houses, on top of being popular in her own. This was only increased by living with so many of them in the Room of Requirement the year before. Between the two of them, it seemed as if they were attending at least a wedding a week. Some were quiet and rushed, some were gaudy and extravagant. It seemed that many of the old pureblood families were determined to show that things were fine with displays of wealth.

Draco confided to her, however, that in many cases things were not, in fact, fine, and that many a family had lost their fortunes. He explained that they were very lucky to still have theirs in tact. They had his parents to thank for that. His father had been able to invest their money in various holdings that were secure from being seized by the ministry, and, thankfully, his mother was smart enough to manage them well, so that it not only stayed safe, but continued to grow.

At these events, Ginny was always aware of the stares she got because of the arm she was on, her new wardrobe, and, of course, her beautiful engagement ring. She was learning how to act at these events, but it was hard, because her whole life had been spent in a family that was as easy going as could be. It was also hard to reign in her temper, which flared from time to time. She found herself being snubbed and shut out as often as not, and once she even heard someone call her a blood traitor as she passed by. Draco was little help. He would gladly have stood up for her, but if he didn't see it happen or didn't hear her criticized, it was difficult for him to say something. (Molly was sympathetic, but reminded her not everyone was going to like her.)

The saddest wedding Ginny attended was the double wedding of Susan Bones and Hannah Abbott . They were marrying Crabbe and Goyle, respectively. The whole thing was a farce. Susan was pale as a ghost, and it was very clear that poor Hannah had been crying. Crabbe and Goyle leered at them through the ceremony. There was a much larger turnout of former Death Eaters at this event than any of the ones she had been to yet, and those that turned up were rather unsavory. By the end of the reception, most of the men were drunk, and both Susan and Hannah looked like they had swallowed a whole bottle of Skele-grow each and were now going to be sick. The four of them left to cheers and lewd jokes. Goyle actually threw Hannah over his shoulder like a caveman, giving the whole crown a view of her knickers, and causing a raucous laughter to break out. Ginny felt miserably sorry for both of them, and even Draco shook his head.

They also attended the wedding of Lavendar Brown and Blaise Zabini, Dean Thomas and Pansy Parkinson, and Seamus Finnigan and Daphne Greengrass. They went much better than Susan and Hannah's wedding. Lavendar and Blaise were a match that surprised Ginny at first, but after she and Draco talked about it, it made sense. Both of them were very good looking (Blaise, in fact, could have been a model) and they were both pure blood. She was brave but vapid, he was shallow but clever. They would be a powerful couple, but they would probably pass up those opportunities in order to pursue a rich and lavish lifestyle. All in all, a good match.

Dean and Pansy was a different story. Ginny felt a little uncomfortable being at this wedding, because she was pretty sure that Draco and Pansy had slept together, seeing as they had been an item. Draco had a great dislike for Dean, although he kept it from Ginny, because _they_ had been an item. Neither brought it up, but it was in the air. As far as Pansy and Dean themselves went, everyone could clearly see they had nothing for contempt for each other. She thought he was beneath her because of his half blood status, and he thought she was stuck up. She wore an ugly puce dress and a pinched face. Dean told Ginny during the reception that he had taken a job that would cause him to travel out of the country often, and that they would both be happier for it.

Daphine and Seamus seemed happy enough. At least, they didn't seem miserable. Ginny didn't know Daphine at all, although she and Seamus had been good friends. Draco told her Daphine said that she supposed Seamus was as good of a match as any. She didn't really care about blood status ideals the way her family did. She was much more interested in herself. Seamus had gotten a high paying job, and between his pay and her parents, he was able to supply her with the kind of life she wanted. She, in turn, made his life very pleasant. Ginny couldn't imagine being happy living that way, but she was glad it was working for them.

Ginny's favorite wedding had been Luna and Theodore's. She knew they had been set up, but it seemed to her that out of everyone who had been matched for the law, they had the best chance of growing into love. Ginny, as Luna's maid of honor, carried the train for her wedding dress and stood beside her. She looked beautiful and had apparently compromised with Theodore, because instead of wearing her favorite radish earrings, she wore stunning diamonds in the shape of radishes. Everything was tasteful, but Ginny was glad to see there were still touches of Luna's personality here and there. Draco looked handsome as he stood next to Theodore, and Theodore looked a Luna with affection and respect. It filled Ginny with hope to see her friend happy, and she sincerely wished them nothing but the best.


	20. Chapter 20

The wedding was rapidly approaching and suddenly it seemed that Ginny had some wedding related responsibility to deal with every day. Narcissa was sending her owls several times a day. All the sudden it all felt very, very real. On a blustery day in May, Ginny and Molly flooed over to Malfoy Manor. Molly was amazed at how cold and bleak everything looked, but she kept it to herself for Ginny's sake. They were meeting with Narcissa to plan the engagement party, and after it took place on the last day of June, the wedding would only be eight weeks away. They had already sent a notice to the Ministry to let them know the wedding was set to take place September 1st.

Ginny was mostly silent while the two mothers argued over the details. Molly wanted something simple, while Narcissa wanted something lavish. Narcissa insisted on paying for the party all by herself. They argued over the venue, they argued over the guests, they argued over the decorations, food, entertainment, and every other thing that came up. Occasionally they would stop and ask her what she thought. She was grateful she wasn't required to give too much input- she was very nervous about the whole affair. Draco wasn't present. She had asked about him when they arrived, and Narcissa told her he had been visiting his father. She kept an ear out for him thes rest of the afternoon, but it dragged on and on, and he had yet to arrive home.

They finally decided to book the Weird Sisters (Ginny's favorite band) for the occasion. The colors would be done in green and red ("But not Christmas green and red!" Narcissa had said, shuddering). The guest list was full of family, friends, officials, and celebrities. They had gone over a menu and decided a buffet style meal would be best, with House Elves serving drinks and appetizers on trays. The only thing they had a terrible time agreeing on was where it should take place. They wanted it indoors, and the Burrow was simply not large enough to hold that many people. Narcissa had wanted to use the Manor from the start, but Molly didn't like the idea. They discussed renting someplace in Hogsmeade or Diagon Ally, but they just bickered in circles, until finally Ginny heard Draco arrive in the big fireplace in the hallway. She then interrupted them, ready to be done for the day so that she could go and see him.

"Why don't we ask Minerva if we can do it at Hogwarts?"

"Hogwarts?"

"Yeah! The Great Hall would be perfect, with the enchanted ceiling, and it will hold enough people for sure. We could use the House Elves there for the food, and use yours for serving. They made it look lovely for the Yule Ball in my third year, and we could decorate the outside too. It can be in and out of doors."

"Well then, I think that's settled. Molly, would you be so kind as to send an owl to Minerva directly?"

After that, Molly departed, but Ginny stayed behind, telling her mother she would be home lately. She mounted the great marble staircase and went in search of Draco's room.

She knew where his room was, but had never been in it before. She reached the door and knocked, but went in before he could respond. He looked surprised to see her. She looked around. It was much larger than her room at the Burrow, with great windows on two sides of the room. There was a large bookcase with odds and ins on it, and an even larger bed. A desk and a wardrobe, and a perch for his owl made up the rest of the room. It was done in shades of green and grey. Draco had been sitting at his desk until Ginny walked in, when he stood up to greet her. He seemed visibly upset about something.

"What's the matter?" she asked him.

"I went to see father today. He wants me to take over the family business."

"Oh. I'm... confused. Your father doesn't work," she said to him. She added to herself that his only business was being a Death Eater.

"My father has his fingers in a lot of pies. Or, I suppose I should say 'had'. However, he is mainly referring to his political influence. He's worried that his being in Azkban will diminish that influence, and wants me to start getting involved in politics. He says it's important for me to find something to do with my time to add to the family fortune." He spit the last two words with venom.

"Oh. Well, would working be that terrible?" she asked him, trying to be delicate.

"In politics? Yes. My whole family is in disgrace, and we're in the public eye enough as it is. You think we end up in the paper a lot now? It bothers you that reporters follow us and people take out pictures everywhere we go? Imagine if I worked in the Ministry."

Ginny paused, thinking. He was right. Everything he said was true. "Well," she replied slowly, "what if you found something else to do?"

"Like what? I'm not very talented."

'What if you got a job as a Healer? Or working someplace that requires transfiguration or charms?"

Draco's face lit up for a moment, but then fell again. "I don't know anything like that. I don't have the qualifications to be a Healer."

Ginny bit her lip. "Let me think on this for a bit," she said. "It's not like we have to decide today."


	21. Chapter 21

That night, Ginny sat up and talked to her dad, trying to come up with some options for Draco. He seemed to have an idea.

"Well, now that my department has grown, I have an opening for something I've been wanting to add for a long time. I'd like someone who can deactivate curses and undo charms and transfiguring on muggle objects so that they can be sent back out into the muggle world safely. They'd have to be very patient, because a lot of these objects need more than a simple countercurse. And they'd have to be talented at breaking curses, as well as charms and transfiguration. And it will be boring- they'd never get to leave the office to go on raids, or even interact with the muggle goods dealers we would be working with. And it won't pay a lot. Normally I wouldn't employ someone who didn't finish school, but I think I can make an exception this time. If Draco wants the job, it's his."

Ginny jumped up and hugged her father. "Thanks Dad!" She went and sent an owl to Draco, and had her response by morning. In one week, he would begin his new job. He would have his own desk in their small office, and would work 8 hour days with an hour lunch break.

Molly got a response from Minerva the next morning, saying it was fine if they held the engagement party at Hogwarts, and she looked forward to seeing them all soon. After that, Ginny and her mother were out everyday with Narcissa. Some days they had dress fittings, other days they went over what seemed like hundreds of lists of people, things, and foods. They had agreed to have the wedding take place out of doors, on the Manor grounds. Even the Burrow's rambling lawn couldn't fit the number of people who would be attending, which seemed well into the hundreds and growing every day. Ginny was overwhelmed with the amount of choices she had to make. For the first time, she was glad for not only her mother, but also Draco's, who was possibly more efficient than even Molly.

The invitations were sent out the week before the engagement party. Within that week, every person on the list had RSVP'd. Her gown was being sew by Madam Malkin, who had entered into an unbreakable vow with Narcissa that she would not disclose any details of the dress before the wedding (not for the first time, Ginny thought with a shudder that she never wanted to get on Narcissa's bad side). The reception was going to be massive. After the ceremony, hundreds of tables would appear for the food to be served. There would be dancing well into the night.

One of these many conversations lead to the subject of what would happen after the reception. Ginny and Draco would be staying the night at Malfoy Manor before leaving for their honeymoon. After that, they would be returning to the Manor while arrangements were made for them to move into a property owned by the Malfoys. Ginny had yet to see it, but was still very happy about the situation. She knew that when Lucius and Narcissa were married, they came and lived at the Manor until his parents died and he inherited it. And as much as she loved her family, she wouldn't enjoy living with them as a newlywed, either.


	22. Chapter 22

Draco woke the morning of the engagement party with flutterbys already in his stomach. Tonight he would be claiming Ginny Weasley as his match and mate, his equal, his lover, in front of almost every person they had ever known. He still couldn't believe this was happening, and every moment he expected to wake up, the whole thing having been a dream. But everyday he saw the beautiful redhead with his grandmother's ring on her finger and a smile just for him.

And at this point, they were seeing each other every day, because the closer the wedding came, the more of a frenzy their mothers seemed to go into. He thought himself very lucky sometimes that all he had to do was show up and remember his lines. But even though he was seeing her everyday, they never really had any time alone. They had spent a single night together- his last night at the Burrow- but since then, it seemed the only time they saw each other was surrounded by other people. But every time he saw her, he thought about how her lips felt on his, how her pillows smelled, how she tasted... Draco lay in bed, his body aching for Ginny, until he had to get up and get ready for work. He had taken the afternoon off, so when the others went on their lunch break, he could come home and get ready for the party. He was enjoying his job. He had never taken school very seriously, especially the last two years he was there. But he found the people he worked with pleasant, and the work challenging. He was determined to do a good job and show Arthur how thankful he was for the chance.

Ginny woke up at four in the morning and couldn't get back to sleep. She was significantly less nervous than she had been before the party at Malfoy Manor, but she still felt like there was a lot that could go wrong. She was grateful that her family and closest friends would be there. Realizing that getting more sleep was a hopeless cause, she got up and put on her robe and headed down to the kitchen, where she found her mom, already awake with a cup of tea. Molly looked up as she entered.

"I had a feeling you'd be up early this morning. Would you like something to eat?" Ginny nodded. "Your letter from Narcissa is over there." Narcissa had been sending Ginny a daily owl. She read the post as she ate her toast.

"She wants me to be at the manner at ten to get ready, and then she wants to go to the school to oversee the preparations and finish getting ready there. Will you come with me?" she asked, looking up from the letter.

Later that morning, they flooed over to the Burrow and found Narcissa already in full swing, although Draco was at work. She had chosen a green dress for Ginny. It came to the floor and, while sleeveless, had a sensible neckline. She was still nervous she would trip on the hem, but she was reminded what an excellent job she had done at the last party and felt a little better. They packed the things they needed (Ginny wouldn't be changing her into her dress until just before the party started at seven) and apparated into the Great Hall. Minerva had, just for the afternoon, taken the enchantment that prevented apparition inside Hogwarts to allow them to arrive without getting anything sooty from the fireplace.

Minerva was very warm towards Ginny. Molly personally thought she was relieved to see she was doing so well. While she didn't often show it, she knew Minerva was attached to the students she taught and mentored, especially those of her own house, and even more especially those who were involved with the Order. The Great Hall looked dazzling. It was covered in shimmering silver and shades of green, with accent points of an almost burgundy red. A House Elf came up from the kitchen to double check the details of the menu. Long buffet tables were lined on one side of the room. There were small cafe tables in the Hall as well as outside that would seat two or four people at a time, and space had been left for a large dance floor in front of the raised stage where the Weird Sisters would play. Outside, in addition to the tables, where beautiful flowering shrubs and shimmering lights, which were actual live fairies in different colored glass containers. All of the tables inside had a fairy centerpiece as well.

After a long morning of details, Ginny went into a small side room to get ready. Molly waved her wand and a small vanity appeared, complete with a mirror and a chair. Ginny sat and allowed her mother to begin her ministrations. Hours later, her hair cascaded down her back to her waist. Her dress was forest green, and her make up was done in a shimmery gold. Her only jewelry was her ring and her smile. She went into the Entrance Hall to find Draco waiting on her. With her forest green dress and his burgundy dress robes, they did indeed look anything but Christmas colored. They waited arm in arm to greet the guests as they arrived.

The whole thing went over very smoothly, and was much more pleasant, in Ginny's opinion, than the first one had been. They announced their engagement officially to loud cheers, and the Weird Sisters played an amazing set. The food was so fantastic that even Ron was happy. And an interesting opportunity presented itself to Ginny. Among the guests were Hogwarts teachers, Order Members, Ministry employees, the Minister of Magic Kingsley, former Death Eaters, friends, family, and various celebrities. One such celebrity was Gwenog Jones of the Holyhead Harpies. She introduced herself to Ginny and congratulated her on her engagement. As they got to talking it transpired that Draco had invited her, knowing she was one of Ginny's heros. Ginny entertained her with stories of how she used to break into the broom shed and steal her brothers' brooms. It was then that Gwenog offered to watch Ginny fly.

"If you're good enough, I might let you try out." Ginny made plans with her for later in the month. She played it off cool but felt like she had died. As the night wound down to a close, and Ginny lay in her pajamas in bed, make up still on, she realized that in two weeks her dreams might just come true.


End file.
